A Rabbit's Tale
by IcePeachWatermelon
Summary: Ever since that day she found him dying in the snow, he knows she was someone special. But what he never expected is for him to love a human. What he wishes now, is to be forever be by her side and if possible as a human too.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Promise

_Why?_

…

_Tell me…_

_Why am I still alive?_

…

_How ironic. I'm going to be seen by a human and get eaten…_

…

_At least I'm going to die in my favorite season._

* * *

"Momo-chan, don't go outside okay?", a beautiful middle-aged raven-haired woman said.

"But why mommy? The snow outside looks really fun.", a girl with short raven haired girl pouted to her mother. The girl was looking outside the window, watching as one snowflake hit the ground and another follows.

The beautiful middle-aged woman approached her, "Its getting dark already and what appears in the dark to take young children away?"

The girl's eyes widened in realization, "Monsters!"

The young girl quickly hugged her mother, who was gently stroking her hair, "That's right. But If Momo-chan stays inside the monsters can't hurt her because mommy and daddy will protect Momo-chan."

She looked at her mother's eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise." The two hugged each other before breaking contact.

"Mommy's going to cook you and daddy dinner now, just go over there and play with Tobiume okay?" The girl nodded her head in affirmation.

While the girl's mother cooks dinner, the girl grabbed her doll named Tobiume. The doll was given by her father as a present on her birthday, he said that the doll will always keep her company. Tobiume was her first friend. As she played tea party with Tobiume by the window until she saw something white, other than snow, walking or more like hopping.

"Tobiume, do you see that thing walking in the snow?", the girl looked at her doll expecting no reply. The girl leaned in the window more closer. _"Ah, its no good. Other than its movements and white appearance I don't know what it is."_ For a moment the girl thought about disobeying her mother.

"_Would mommy be mad? I'm just taking a peek, and if something does happen to me I'll just ran as I can. Yeah I'm a fast runner, I'm sure no one could catch me!"_ In her mind, she already decided what to do.

The girl tiptoed her way out to the door, making sure first that her mother was still preoccupied preparing their dinner. She gently twisted the doorknob, as not to make a noise, once the door was open she quickly snuck out.

"_Yosh! Time to investigate."_, the girl made a pose inside her head before heading towards it, whatever that "it" is.

She slowly made her way towards it. _"Gah! Its so cold and my foot gets stuck whenever I step into the snow." _Walking towards it she finally saw the thing or animal she has been looking for. The girl slowly made her way towards the animal. _"Oh no! The little thing seems hurt!"_

The girl gently picked up the hurt rabbit in her arms. "Don't worry your going to be fine. I'll take care of you, I promise." The girl walked back to the comforts of her house with an injured rabbit being held by her hands.

"Mommy!", the girl shouted.

"Momo! I was so worried about you! Where have you been Momo?!", the girl's mother was very worried of her daughter's whereabouts and if she had gotten hurt.

"Mommy, don't worry about Momo. Look mommy, I saw a rabbit lying in the snow I think its injured. Can I please keep it?", she used her most cutest puppy dog face.

"Okay. But first, Momo-chan have to take a bath.", smiled the girl's mother.

"Okay mommy!" With that said, the two went inside.

* * *

…

_Am I dead already?_

…

_Shouldn't you feel more comfortable and warm when you're dead?_

…

_It hurts…_

_Wait_

_Did I just felt pain?_

…

"Mommy, Daddy! Shiro-chan's awake!" the girl gleefully exclaimed.

"Careful Momo, we don't know if it bites or not.", the girl's father said.

"Hai!", even though she said that, she was really eager to have a new company inside the house. Her mother and father would always go to different business trips, leaving her alone with their maids. The maids were like robots. She once tried to make friends with them but to no avail, it was like they didn't hear anything. So as you can see she would finally have another company instead of her doll, Tobiume. Maybe she wouldn't be lonely anymore. Just, maybe.

_Why is it so noisy?_

…

_Where the heck am I?_

…

He groggily opens his eyes just to be surprised to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him in a dangerously close distance. He quickly jumps back.

_What? What the hell is happening here? Wasn't I dead already?_

"Shiro-chan don't be scared! I won't hurt you I promise!"

_Shiro-chan? What the heck? And I know your games, at first you say you won't hurt our kind and when we finally give in our trust you humans devour us as food! Tch, not likely going to happen to me._

Meanwhile the two parents are watching the two new friends interact.

"Aren't they the cutest dear?", the girl's mother giggled.

"Whatever you say, Hanako.", he sighed with contentment.

"At least Momo-chan won't get bored or lonely anymore because now she has her Shiro-chan." The girl's father nodded his headed before they resumed watching the two.

"Mou, Shiro-chan stop hopping around!" The two were constantly running around the house. It seems that poor Shiro doesn't want to be caught by his future owner. He turned left with her following until…

THUD

"Itte…", the girl seems to have fallen down. A large bruise already forming on her left leg, she tried to stop a tear from rolling down but failed when her waterworks begun.

"Momo-chan?!"

"My peach!"

The two parents hurriedly followed the cries of their little girl. When they got to her, her face was full of tears and a large bruise was already visible on her left leg. The girl's father carried the girl in her room. While her mother tended to the large bruise on her left leg.

"Where's Shiro-chan?", she asked.

"Still concern about your little Shiro huh?", Hanako asked.

"Of course mommy! I'm sure that Shiro-chan is nice, he was just scared.", the girl convinced.

"Daddy is catching little Shiro downstairs so I suggest that while daddy is catching your little friend you should take your afternoon nap.", Hanako said while brushing the girl's raven hair.

"Okay mommy but promise me that when daddy catches Shiro-chan he gets to sleep next to me!"

"I promise." Hanako kissed the girl's forehead before slipping out of her room.

"I caught him.", the girl's father said. In his hands was a cage with a white rabbit inside.

"Took you a while dear.", Hanako said amused.

"Now you're just teasing me.", he said clearly depressed.

"I'm not dear. Anyway, would you mind putting him inside Momo's room? She wants to see her little Shiro.", informed Hanako.

The little girl's father stared at the rabbit. "I've been thinking about it for a while, do rabbits have turquoise-like eyes?"

Hanako looked at the rabbit. "Now that I think about it, I really don't know if there are any."

_What? What's wrong with the color of my eyes?_ _For as long as I remember it has always been like this ever since I was born. Obaa-san said it was something that I inherited by my parents but what of it?_

"We should research about it, for the meantime little Shiro will be the company of Momo while we go on business trips.", Hanako decided.

"Speaking about Momo, how is she?", the girl's father said worried.

_Momo? She must be that girl… _

"A large bruise but its still getting big, her left leg took all the damage of her fall."

_Baka. Who falls down in their own house?_

The girl's father entered her daughter's room. The walls were colored pink with drawings of peaches, his daughter's favorite fruit, the bed, which the girl is currently lying on, is a princess like bed with curtains if one needs privacy. He moves to the windowsill and opens the rabbit's cage. Shiro reluctantly goes out of his cage, while the girl's father exits her daughter's room.

Shiro wonders around his owner's room. It was a really girly room. He hopped next to her bed but noticed a picture sticking out under. Using his paws, he managed to expose the piece of paper. It was a torn piece of paper.

_Dear Diary,_

_Why must I always be alone? Mommy and daddy are going on a business trip again. I'll miss them they said it was for my own good, saying that if they work hard I will have more toys. But, I don't need toys I need them. I hope they come back soon._

Shiro felt a pang of pity for the little girl. Heck, he still doesn't know her name! She looks nice, no doubt about that, but the emptiness and loneliness inside her makes him want to comfort her and stay with her.

_No! I'm not going to be tricked by those traitorous humans again. They destroyed my home, killed my family!_

Shiro's mind kept having an argument. He hopped around the girl's room, hoping to find a solution to his growing problem. While hopping around, he found a small bed that would fit him. He was tired, yes but who knows what awaits him when he wakes up or if he ever wakes up.

The girl stirred around in her sleep mumbling thing incoherently.

_She seems to be having a nightmare._

Forgetting about his problems for now, he hopped beside the girl. He was right. The girl was having a nightmare. Her face was pale, her cheeks, full of tears. Shiro approached her slowly as not to wake her and gently sat down beside her. He was startled when she reached out to him and gently squeezed him.

"I finally caught you Shiro-chan!", she exclaimed happily.

_Whatever_

"Ano… Shiro-chan I haven't introduced myself. My name is Momo Hinamori, your new owner. Oh and don't worry I'll never hurt you, I promise!", Hinamori gently lifted Shiro and hugged him.

_Wh-what? _

Shiro struggles from her hug. Finally getting the uncomfortable shifting in the rabbit in her hands, Hinamori apologized.

"Ah, gomen! You don't like hugs do you?" Shiro shaked his head.

"Kawai! You understand me?", Hinamori asked clearly amazed, while Shiro nodded his head.

_Are you stupid? Of course I can! I'm not just any stupid rabbit you normally see._

Suddenly, Hinamori's stomach growled. "Hehe, I forgot to take breakfast anyway lets go downstairs. I'm sure mommy has prepared something for us Shiro-chan." Hinamori grabbed Shiro and carried him all the way down.

_Now that I think about it, this house is enormous, especially for one girl. Her parents must have worked hard to have been able to achieve this._

"Oh Momo-chan your awake and is that little Shiro in your hands?", Hanako asked smiling.

"Yup! I think Shiro-chan's slowly getting comfortable with us, ne Shiro-chan?"

_You wish.._

Hinamori's stomach growled again. Hanako just laughed at her daughter's failed attempt of hiding her hunger.

"Seems like you need to eat, I've prepared some pancakes for you.", Hanako said preparing her daughter's food.

"And what about Shiro-chan?", Hinamori asked.

Hanako took out something from one of the cupboards from the kitchen and laid it down on the floor. "Your father bought this while you were sleeping. A place where you can place his food."

"Oh okay." Hinamori devoured her food while taking quick glances to her rabbit. Hanako watched Hinamori eat her food until she heaved a sigh.

"Momo, there's nothing wrong at watching your rabbit, but don't you think you should finish your food first? You literally take a glance at the rabbit every time you gulp down your food.", Hanako said.

"I'm sorry mommy. I'm just afraid that Shiro-chan will leave me. I don't want to be alone.", tears were slowly forming in the young peach's eyes. Hanako saw her daughter's eyes depict her emotion, loneliness.

"Come here Momo, mommy has something to tell you." Hinamori suddenly felt her stomach turned into knots. It can't be right? They're going to spend Christmas together, right?

She sat down beside her mother, while Hanako reached for Hinamori's hand. Hanako found it difficult to form words. How was she going to explain this to her?

"Momo, mommy and daddy are going on a business trip in Paris. We're leaving tonight." Hinamori felt her hopes shatter. So they weren't going to spend Christmas together. Hinamori tried to smile her usual smile but found it really difficult to do so.

"Oh. Good for you and daddy. Have a safe trip. I'm going to upstairs in my room now.", Hinamori hurriedly grabbed Shiro and scurriedly walked back to her room.

_Hey what's the big idea? I was still eating._

Once Hinamori was inside her room, she closed the door and buried her face under the pillow, muffling her sobs at the process.

_She's crying again. Jeez what a bedwetter.._

Shiro jumped beside her. Deciding to make her feel better, he licked the side of her face.

"Shiro-chan! Mou, stop! That tickles!", fits of laughter can be heard throughout the room. Shiro stopped his assault on the young girl and let her catch her breath.

"Thank you for cheering me up Shiro-chan. Its just that, mommy and daddy promised to spend Christmas with me but now they're leaving again..", Hinamori could feel her tears threatening to fall once more. Shiro nudged her arm.

"I'm sorry. I know that big girls shouldn't cry. I'll be okay as long as I have you Shiro-chan.", she wiped the tears forming in her eyes and held Shiro closed to her. They stayed closed to each other like that for a while until Shiro noticed her hands slowly limping to the side.

_She's asleep. Even though its my first day here I feel like I belong here, with her. I sense the need to protect this girl from any harm that may she may encounter. This is strange… _

"Momo are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself?", Daisuke Hinamori asked with an obvious tone of worry for her daughter. Today is December 22, two days have past since Hinamori found Shiro in the forest clearings. Today is also the day that Hinamori's parents are going to Paris for their business trip.

Hinamori giggled before replying to her father's question, "Daddy you've been asking that question for the 14th time today. But really daddy, Momo is okay. Besides she has Shiro-chan with her." True, she does have her Shiro-chan in her arms right now. She thinks that they should never be apart so wherever Hinamori goes its either she's holding her Shiro-chan or Shiro's following her.

As for Shiro's part he feels the need to be always beside her as she is incredibly clumsy even though she's only inside the house. Hanako and Daisuke found this relationship between the two adorable. Its only been just two days and now they're acting as if they'd known each other for a long time. The Hinamori parents were very much assured that Hinamori Momo will be safe as long as she has her Shiro-chan by her side.

"Daisuke dear, you shouldn't worry that much we know that Momo-chan is a responsible girl so there's really nothing to worry about.", Hanako assured.

"But – ", he was cut off when Hanako gave one of her dangerous smiles.

"I'll just ready the car…", he sighed defeatedly, while Hanako giggled triumphantly like a little girl who won a candy over someone.

"Now, Momo-chan you know our number so if anything goes wrong call us okay?"

"Yup! Have a safe trip.", Hinamori kissed both their cheeks before they hugged each other.

As the car was slowly disappearing behind the horizon Hinamori felt a bit lonely. But that loneliness was replaced by happiness when she realized that she wasn't alone anymore. She has her Shiro-chan with her. Hinamori made her way back into the house. She set Shiro down the floor and made her way towards the living room.

The Hinamori's are rich. But not rich enough to qualify into one of Japan's richest families. The Hinamori residence looks almost like a mansion, although albeit smaller than a real mansion. This is where Hinamori's life revolved in. She wasn't a favorite among pupils because she was always teased and bullied, that's why at vacations she never bothered to go outside and play with children around her age. Hinamori was the type of girl who would rather read books than to play outside. Her father, Daisuke, decided to make a library in the second floor of their house. It was a huge collection of books but by now, Hinamori finished about all books inside their huge library.

Hinamori wondered room by room, finding anything that wouldn't bore her. Shiro follows her wherever she goes. She walks, he hops. They kept at this for a while until something or someone bumped into Hinamori.

"Itte…", Hinamori rubbed the spot where she landed on.

"Oh sorry! My, my you shouldn't be here child! Shoo, go away.", a blonde-haired woman said. This woman apparently has all the right curves in her body and a beauty mole located near her right chin.

"Who are you?", asked Hinamori puzzled.

"You don't know me?", the woman seemed surprised at what Hinamori just asked.

Hinamori countered her reply, "Should I?"

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! How could you not know?!", the woman bursted.

"Eek! Uh, nice to meet you, Matsumoto-san…", Hinamori said albeit nervously.

"No, no, no! It makes me sound like an Oba-san! Just Rangiku will do."

"Uh okay, Rangiku-san.."

"Much better! What's your name kid?"

_I'd love to see this woman's expression when Momo answers this._

"Momo Hinamori." Rangiku suddenly stopped in her tracks and stared at the girl wide-eyed. _"She did not just say Hinamori!"_

"Did you just say Hinamori?", to Rangiku's dismay the girl nodded her head. First day on her job and she was already going to be fired! She need to think of something, and fast!

Rangiku grins sheepishly, "Yup! I knew that! I was just testing you. Hehe, really I was!"

Hinamori stared at her awkwardly before breaking down into a huge smile, "Ne, ne, are you perhaps a new maid here?"

"Yup! Rangiku Matsumoto at your service!", Rangiku made a sailor moon pause making Hinamori laugh.

"Rangiku-san I'm so happy that you're here. The people here are all stingy and no one talks to me.", Hinamori said.

"I know! When I came here this morning no one greeted me the maids were like robots! Can't believe you can handle them.", Rangiku said completely forgetting the latest incident. The two girls conversed at each other. Seems like Hanako hired a new maid to keep watch over her daughter. The two were always together of course that would be three if you count Shiro. The three spent Christmas together, each day they got closer and closer. Years passed and Hinamori graduated elementary school and was now enrolled to the famous Seireitei High.

It was difficult for Shiro. It was hard not being able to spend the entire day with Hinamori just goofing around in the huge Hinamori residence with Matsumoto. As for Matsumoto he could say that she has been doing an exceptional job at being Hinamori's guardian. If he had to describe their relationship he would call the two as siblings. But enough about that! Shiro sometimes wish he was a human. Absurd, yes. But now, the only thing he cares anything in the world is none other than Hinamori. She brought life back to her lifeless world.

"I'm home!", an angelic voice said.

_Hinamori. She's finally home._

He hops his way toward her, while she welcomed him with an embrace.

"Shiro-chan, you always act as if I'm gone that long!", Hinamori giggles.

_Baka, I was worried. And would you stop calling me that?!_

"Hinamori-chan!", Rangiku rans up to Hinamori and gives her one of her death hugs.

"Not you too Rangiku-san!", Hinamori struggles to breathe with those large mountains.

"Hehe, you know me! That's right your mother said to tell you that they were going back here in Japan." At this, the peach girl's eyes widened in excitement.

"Really?! That's great! Will they be arriving tonight?", asked Hinamori. Hinamori hasn't seen her parents since they left for Paris. So Hinamori is really excited to see her parents again, hopefully this time they stay for good.

"Yup! That's why the maids are preparing delicious foods for tonight.", just thinking about the food makes Hinamori's mouth drool.

"Tell you what, you take a bath and I'll make you look gorgeous tonight.", Rangiku said with a wink.

"Thanks Rangiku-san!" Hinamori has grown this past years. Her body slightly got curvier, much to Shiro's dismay. He thinks it will attract unwanted attention. Boy that girl really drives him crazy. His not always there anymore so she has to fend for herself. Shiro's thoughts was abruptly ruined by a phone call.

_Must be Hinamori's parents._

Shiro watched as Rangiku answered the call. After watching her expression turn grim, he knew that something was wrong. Rangiku slowly went to him and lifted him up.

_H – Hey! Only Hinamori can carry me!_

He bit Rangiku's hand earning a glare from the blonde girl, "Oww! Don't be a spoiled brat! Just come with me. I need to talk to Hinamori." Seeing that this is serious, Shiro decided not to argue with the woman anymore.

"Hey, Rangiku-san! Is the food ready?", Hinamori was just finished with her shower and was now in the process of drying her raven hair. Shiro blushed, of course it wasn't visible.

_Why am I blushing? What's wrong with me this past few days? Hinamori is my owner, my friend. Nothing more…_

Rangiku set Shiro down and sat on Hinamori's bed. "What's wrong Rangiku-san?", asked Hinamori.

"Hinamori. Please don't be shock as to what I'm going to say next.", Rangiku said. Hinamori felt something not right but decided to listen at what Rangiku has to say.

"Your parents… they died on a plane crash." Silence was heard. Hinamori dropped her dryer and turned to Rangiku with a smile.

"Ne, Rangiku-san that's a bad joke.. " Hinamori saw Rangiku shook her head, confirming her worst nightmares. She could already feel the tears enshrouding her eyes. Why does this need to happen? She hadn't seen them for years and now she won't ever be able to take a glimpse of them. Hinamori broked down and cried her heart out. Rangiku comforted her but to no avail nothing happened. Shiro tried too, but she was now mentally unstable.

The funeral came, Hinamori and and the friends of Hinamori's parents came. She didn't want to leave them.. Hinamori had made a shell over her when her parents died. Now, Hinamori lives with Rangiku. The Hinamori's residence was sold. And Rangiku couldn't leave Hinamori by herself and decided to make her live with her. Everything felt apart on that day. Hinamori no longer smiled her beautiful smile. It was unbearable for Shiro, being able to see a broken Hinamori. One day though she came back… It was like she forgot everything about her parents. She was trying to be strong but every night she would have night mare about losing them.

Hinamori woke up with her sweat drenching her clothes. _  
_

_Another nightmare huh?_

Hinamori cried for a while, with Shiro comforting her by her side. She looked at him.

"Shiro-chan, promise you will never leave me?", Hinamori's eyes depicted their loneliness. It was like staring into the depths of despair.

_I can't lose her again._

Shiro licked her face as a confirmation. Hinamori smiled. She slowly closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep with Shiro beside her.

_Promise._

* * *

**Author's note:**I think the end was a little off... I didn't expect it to turn out this way but it did, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I got this crazy idea while washing the plates. My rabbit was nudging my foot, probably asking for food, then I remembered his fur. It was white so I wanted to call him Shiro then yeah. XD You know what happens next. The idea formed in my head and is now da - da! This. Please read and review! Its hard to think what's going to happen next but I'll try. Byez!


End file.
